Hinata Needs A Boyfriend
by She's A Keeper
Summary: Hinata needs a boyfriend and Ino knows where to get her one.


Welcome to my new story "Hinata Needs A Boyfriend"  
Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Hina-chan what are you doing this weekend?" Ino asked.

"Ummm, nothing really, stay home and watch TV I guess. Why do you ask?" Hinata said concerned.

"Dude, you _**need**_ a boyfriend," Ino said with her hands on her hips.

"No I don't," Hinata said blushing.

"Oh really so you don't need a boyfriend," Ino said pulling out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Hinata asked.

"Sakura and Temari," Ino said calling both girls and putting them both on speakerphone.

"Hello?" Sakura and Temari said in unison.

"Hey Temari and Sakura I got a question for ya," Ino said as she sat on the bed with Hinata.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Does Hinata need a boyfriend?" Ino asked looking at Hinata with a smirk.

_Silence_

"Gay baby," Sakura said breaking the silence.

"Nani?" Hinata said confused.

"Each time there is an awkward silence a gay baby is born," Temari explained.

"Oh I've heard that before," Ino said nodding.

"So guys what's your answer?" Ino asked.

"Yes..."Temari and Sakura said in unison again.

"OK, fine I need a boyfriend but where the heck am I gonna get one?" Hinata asked with curiosity.

"There is this new place where a bunch of cute and single guys hang-out," Sakura said.

"Cool so Hinata when do you want to go?" Ino asked with a smirk on her face.

"Umm, tonight I guess," Hinata said looking down at her swinging feet.

"Tonight it is so Temari and Sakura get your butt's over in an hour," Ino said standing up and hanging up the phone.

Hinata sighed.

"Hinata we need to get you a hot outfit!" Ino said running towards her closet and pulled out a black tank top and a red mini skirt. Then she began looking through boxes and pulled out a pair of black strapped heels.

~_DING DONG~  
_

"Coming!" Ino shouted as she ran down the steps to the door.

"Hey, you guys look great," Ino said as she admired Sakura's and Temari's outfits.

Sakura was wearing a white shirt with a web design and a black mini skirt and black boots that stopped below the knees.

Temari was wearing a yellow and white top that crossed into an "X" at the back. For bottoms she wore black skinny jeans with yellow flats with bows on them.

"We know so where is Hinata?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Upstairs changing," Ino said as she grabbed an apple from the table.

"Ummm, how do I look?" Hinata said coming down the stairs.

"How are you and what have you done with Hinata?" Sakura said as Hinata blushed.

"Now Ino I know you are not going out like that," Temari said as she looked at Ino who had on sweatpants and a white shirt and bunny slippers.

"I know and I will be right back," Ino said as she ran into her room.

"So Hinata are you scared?" Sakura with a smirk on her face.

"No not too much," Hinata said bright as tomato.

"Read you guys!" Ino shouted as she came down the stairs wearing a red stripped shirt and a white skirt.

"Now you look like Ino," Sakura said laughing.

"Damera!" Ino shouted.

"OK geez you don't need to be mean," Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Let's go," Hinata said walking towards the door.

"Fine," Temari said dragging the other two girls out the door.

_10 minutes later...

* * *

_

"We got here finally!" Sakura said happily.

"Yeah now Hinata let's explain some things," Ino said.

"First if a guy starts to look you up and down that means he is interested in you," Ino said like a mother.

"I'm now the basic stuff except when it comes to talking," Hinata said running her hand through her silk hair.

"OK well just talk about general stuff like what's his name or what school does he attend," Sakura said giving some examples.

"So you ready Hinata?" Temari asked.

"Yeah let's go," Hinata said walking in.

"Look at all of these cute guys," Sakura said looking around.

"You bet and the one over there with the silver hair and purple eyes is checking you out Hinata,"Ino said with a smirk.

"He's getting up OK remember what we told you," Sakura said as the girls left Hinata alone.

"Hello," the man said smoothly.

"H-hi," Hinata said blushing madly.

"I'm Hidan, what's your name?" he said his hand through his hair.

"H-hinata, it's nice t-to meet y-you," Hinata said as she felt like she was gonna faint.

"Same here, so do you have a boyfriend?" Hidan asked.

"No n-not at the m-moment," Hinata said calming down.

"Oh well I don't have a girlfriend either," Hidan said.

"Hey if your nervous don't be embarrassed because your not the only one," Hidan said breaking the ice.

"Oh thanks," Hinata said smiling.

"Hey you have a nice smile," Hidan said smiling as well.

"I could say the same thing for you too," Hinata said leading them to a table.

Before Hinata could sit down Hidan appeared behind her and pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you," Hinata said.

"Your very welcome," Hidan said as he sat down himself.

"So what are you interested in?" Hidan asked.

"Well I like to read a lot. I like to dance. I can speak a little french. That's pretty much it." Hinata said.

"We do the same things. Well except dancing I play the guitar in a band." Hidan said.

_After 10 minutes of talking...  
_

"So Hinata can I ask you something?" Hidan said.

"Oh sure," Hinata said wondering.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Hidan said looking away with a slight blush on his cheek.

Hearing the question made Hinata almost faint.

"Ummm, s-sure," Hinata said breathing hard.

"So would you like me to walk you home?" Hidan asked.

"Sure n-no problem," Hinata said as she grabbed her purse and headed towards the door with Hidan.

_They stopped at Hinata's house.  
_

"This is it," Hinata said as she looked at Hidan.

"Yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow,"Hidan said bending down and giving Hinata a small kiss on her cheek.

"Bye," Hidan said with a smirk on his face.

"B-bye," Hinata said as she opened her door and stepped in.

"SHE GOT A KISS!" Temari, Ino, and Sakura shouted at the same time.

"Now Hinata I can say that you don't need a boyfriend... cause you got one!" Ino said hugging her friend to death.

"Ino let's leave so Hinata can get some sleep," Sakura said dragging her out.

After all of that Hinata went to sleep dreaming of her new boyfriend.

* * *

OK first let me tell you that "Damera" means "shut up" but it's Japanese. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
